daydfandomcom-20200213-history
Severus Snape
Severus Snape was headmaster of Hogwarts during Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness. He was a Death Eater but was secretly working for Dumbledore. Early Life When he was young he became friends with Lily Evans. He taught her about the Wizarding World before they went to Hogwarts. While at Hogwarts he was sorted into Slytherin house. He was often picked on by the Marauders, who he had a deep hate of. All this time he was in love with Lily Evans, but, during his fifth year, after calling her a "Mudblood" she ended their friendship. She would go on to marry James Potter, and have a son. Working for Voldemort While working a Death Eater he gave Voldemort the part of the prophecy he heard. Voldemort thought it applied to either Alice Longbottom's child or Lily Potter's child. After discovering that he intended to kill Lily he tried to bargain with Voldemort; her husband and child's life in exchange that Lily would live. Switching sides Unsure of what Voldemort would do Snape went to Dumbledore and offered him anything in return for keeping Lily safe. Dumbledore had Snape work as a double agent. After Lily died Snape agreed with Dumbledore to make sure Harry lived, on the condition that Dumbledore never revealed he was doing so. Professor at Hogwarts Potions Master Dumbledore gave Snape the position of Potions Master (he wanted to be Defence Against the Dark Arts professor). Snape was reknowned for heavily favoring Slytherin (of which he was Head of House) and being very rude to students. He was particularly rude to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Finally, in the 1996-97 school year, Dumbledore gave Snape the position he always wanted, Defence against the Dark Arts professor. Prior the school year Dumbledore had Snape agree that when the time came that Snape would kill Dumbledore (instead of Draco Malfoy), and in the end he did. Snape left Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy and the other Death Eaters present. Harry Potter witnessed Snape kill Dumbledore and told the Order of the Phoenix. Headmaster of Hogwarts Snape was given the poistion of Headmaster by Voldemort. Snape was a very cruel Headmaster during the year and he was very hated by the DA (they also knew he had killed Dumbledore but didn't know that Snape and Dumbledore had planned it). He would chain students up on the walls of the Great Hall and have them whipped as one more severe way of punishment; among those whipped were Neville Longbottom and Ernie Macmillan. Also while Headmaster he reinstated the ban on teams, societies and clubs in order to get at the DA (though they didn't disband, because, as Colin Creevey pointed out, they were a military organisation and that wasn't banned). Death Snape was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts by Voldemort (who believed him the master of the Elder Wand). When dying he gave Harry Potter his memories, revealing the truth of Snape and that Harry must die at Voldemort's hand. Category:Characters Category:Death Eaters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Slytherin Category:Hogwarts Staff